Next level
by Dolpher
Summary: Distant Future. Zombie Apocalypse is real here. Battle Royal has changed: there are no explosive collars anymore. If you don't kill your classmates zombies will kill you. But when you kill zombies your classmates have their chance to kill you.
1. Chapter 1

**Дисклеймер: история моя, персонажи мои. Прибыль и гешефт забирайте.**

'Уроды. Суки плешивые. Я до вас доберусь!'  
Как и до кого конкретно он доберется, Майкл представлял смутно.  
В самом деле, сколько раз он смотрел это реалити-шоу? Двести? Триста? Нет, не вспомнить. А сколько раз в этом шоу были титры - дескать, авторы, продюсеры, монтаж... Ни разу.  
Хрен его знает, до кого надо добираться. Уроды.  
А какое хорошее было шоу. Планета Прогги. Печально известная тем, что на ней три миллиарда зомби и ни одного живого существа.

Раз в год, в начале весны на планету - которая, кстати, напичкана видео и аудио аппаратурой, дабы можно было за всем наблюдать - высаживается выпускной класс старшей школы. Только один человек из класса может вернуться домой. Тот, кто всех переживет. Собственно вот и весь сюжет шоу: ученики убивают зомби, зомби убивают учеников, ученики убивают друг друга. Примитивно, но надежно. Рейтинги у шоу нереально высокие.  
Но.

Всегда есть НО. Перед началом каждой программы голос за кадром сообщал зрителям, что общее количество убитых зомби переходит на два порядка денег. То бишь: высадился класс на планету и прикончил пять зомби, а затем друг друга. Пять умножаем на сто, и выживший ученик получает пятьсот, так сказать, монет на свой кредитный счет.

На самом же деле, шоу было кровавым. Каждый раз гибло несколько сотен зомби, и приз победителя измерялся в десятках тысяч, а один раз ученик из столицы выиграл два миллиона.  
Именно по этому Майкл никогда не сочувствовал участникам шоу, когда смотрел на них по визору. Голос за кадром всегда напирал на то, что имеется денежный приз. И Майкл, как-то не задумываясь, приравнял всех участников к наемникам. Иначе говоря, он свято верил, что каждый участник шоу - доброволец.  
Жизнь показала Майклу ошибочность его веры самым жестоким образом.

Очнувшись неизвестно где (последнее, что он помнил было, как у них в школе проводился танцевальный вечер, этакая дискотека, только без алкоголя, а потом, кто-то заснул на полу...), Майкл обнаружил, что лежит на асфальте, а вокруг стоят типичные двухэтажки спального района. Дома потрепанны. Стекла выбиты, двери сорваны с петель.  
Рядом с Майклом лежали две вещи. Бейсбольная бита и конверт с его именем. Майкл открыл конверт и извлек оттуда записку.  
'Добро пожаловать на Прогги. Триллионы зрителей по всей Республике болеют за Тебя.'  
Вот тут Майкл осознал, что все его предшественники, все эти мальчишки и девчонки, на смерть которых он смотрел с улыбкой... Все они не были добровольцами.  
Затем пришла мысль, что где-то рядом бродят его одноклассники и трупы. И все они только и мечтают прикончить его. Майкл побежал. Он даже не подобрал биту. Он лишь следовал инстинкту, который заставлял его бежать.

* * *  
'Ай да Кевин, ай негодяй.' Вслух, впрочем, Мириам высказывать своё недовольство не стала. Кевин уже убил троих одноклассников, и девочка не собиралась становится четвертой. И всё же, на её взгляд, Кевин был идиотом. Ему досталась снайперская винтовка, СВД-16. Парень залез на крышу ближайшего дома и начал охоту. Как только он находил одноклассника, он посылал пулю в грудь несчастного. Ученик умирал и становился зомби. Тогда Кевин посылал вторую пулю. Стратегия была хорошая: помимо устранения конкурентов, Кевин зарабатывал деньги. Тактика же была гов...о: по две пули на тело, а запас патронов не бесконечен.

За себя Мириам не боялась. Как фанат этого шоу Кевин знал, что лучше всего работать в группе, а из всего класса он доверял только Мириам, только с ней он и мог создать группу.  
Но не наоборот. Мириам доверяла, как минимум, троим одноклассникам, а потому, прикрывая Кевина, она медленно направляла ствол своего 'Веще' в спину парня, чья мать, выдающийся хирург-ортопед, спасла ей жизнь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Класс 4-А, 36 (37) учеников. Осталось 33 (34) игрока. **

Бить или обнять?

Кайл колебался, поскольку оба варианта подходили ему. Но времени на раздумья не было, и – так и не дав Джесси пощечину – он обнял девочку и постарался придать своему голосу абсолютную уверенность:

– Доверься мне.

Возможно, следовало бы привести её в чувство пощечиной. Джесси посмотрела на брата, и в её взгляде был только ужас.

А херли ты хотел? Спросив себя об этом, Кайл мысленно пнул себя в живот. Казалось бы чего могло быть проще: родители уезжают и просят его присмот реть за младшей сестренкой. Ну сиди с ней дома, смотри визор! Нет, мля, разве можно? В школе-то танцы. Какое там дома сидеть, лучше тайком улизнуть из ненавистных четырех стен, а сестру с собой взять, один фиг на входе стоят друзья, девчонку пропустят, раз уж он должен за ней присматривать, так присмотрит за ней в школе.

Да и эти тоже хороши. Они же видели, что девчонка по возрасту не подходит для шоу, ей 15, а не 17, мать вашу!

Впрочем, будь ей даже десять, один ...й они бы бросили её в игру. Спасибо хоть, на Прогги их высадили вместе, да и оружием не обидели. Кайл оказался владельцем убойной гаубицы, правда зарядов было всего пять. Зато Джесси достался плазмомет БЁП (aka BFG **a/n: yeah, yeah, Doom is not mine**).

Но все эти подачки значения не имели. Подумаешь – высадили их вместе. Да если бы ты родителей послушался, вы бы были и вместе, и дома, в полной безопасности!

Что ж, урок он усвоил. Он сделает всё возможное и невозможное, но в этой игре победит Джесс. А если она вздумает умереть – он вернет ее с того света и еще раз убьет. За то что умерла раньше него.

Между тем, решимость Кайла основывалась не на голом энтузиазме, именно это и пугало Джесс еще сильнее:

– Зачем мы идем в город?

Действительно, затея казалась глупой. В эпоху технократии города являлись своеобразными проекциями муравейников. Население одного города, в среднем, составляло под пятьдесят миллионов человек. При этом имелись свободные, так сказать, места. Проблемы перенаселенности не существовало.

Итак, город на Прогги это место тусовки **огромного количества** зомби.

Кайл хмыкнул, предпочитая оставить вопрос открытым. У него имелся план, но... Но прямо сейчас этот самый план выглядит полным идиотизмом. Ответить на вопрос сестры значило бы напугать её еще больше. Джесс убедилась бы, что её единственный шанс на спасение – круглый идиот. Это, знаете ли, пугает.

– Идем. Без возражений, просто делай то, что я говорю, поняла?

На сей раз Джесси отплатила брату той же монетой, оставив вопрос открытым.

Взрыв, конечно, сделал свое дело, разнеся тройку зомби на куски. Вот только, Триша и в страшном сне не могла представить,что ради зрелищности и, стало быть, рейтингов устроители шоу слегка усовершенствовали выданный ей гранатомет. А потому, когда молодая девушка услышала за своей спиной шорох (она проснулась в лесомассиве, и источником звука было шуршание листвы), обернулась и увидела идущих на нее зомби, она взяла оружие на изготовку и выпустила снаряд.

Единственная ребенок полковника ВКС, военно-космических сил, Республики Триша умела обращаться с оружием. Вот только это оружие было модифицировано. Обычный гранатомет поражал на дистанции до двадцати шагов. Триша отчетливо видела, что между ней и зомби оставалось шагов 30 или даже 40. То есть: быть убитой собственной гранатой девушке не грозило. Теоретически.

На деле же снаряд снес всё в радиусе сотни метров. Тришу Аснер разорвало в клочья прежде чем она успела почувствовать боль.

**Класс 4-А, 36 (37) учеников. Осталось 32 (33) игрока. **


End file.
